


A (Not So) Difficult Decision

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Tumblr Prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry isn't wearing shoes, yet, when Draco arrives to pick him up for their date.





	A (Not So) Difficult Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia_Lia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/gifts).



“You’re not wearing shoes, yet,” Draco pointed out after Harry had invited him inside.

Harry sighed. “I think I’m having a bit of a crisis.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “A crisis. Over shoes.” He sounded disbelieving. “And I thought I was the one who’d be more likely to be late to a date because of my clothes.”

“Yes,” Harry said. Draco’s words had done nothing to stop his head from spinning. “I can’t even decide what shoes I want to wear, and I only have two pairs of shoes, how am I ever going to make a decision that’s actually important?”

“Harry,” Draco said and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry let himself sink into the familiar warmth and already felt a little better. “Just a few months ago you decided not to go back to Hogwarts, which in my opinion is quite a big decision. Then you decided to have Number 12 Grimmauld Place torn down after talking to both me and Kreacher in case either of us had anything against it. And then, most importantly, you decided to date me and decided to be open about our relationship from the beginning without even hesitating. I think you’re fine when it comes to the big decisions and if you need help with the small ones, you’ll just need to say something and I’m sure I won’t be the only one who’d be willing to help you with them. Now show me those shoes you can’t decide between.”

Harry could feel a stone fall off his chest because like so often, Draco was right, he _had_ made a lot of important decisions in the last few months, and even before that. Apparently, he had just needed someone to show him that to realize it.

“Thank you,” he said with his face still pressed to Draco’s chest and squeezed Draco once before he pulled out of the embrace again.

A teasing grin spread on Draco’s face. “There’s no need to thank me for that,” he said much to Harry’s surprise. “I would pick out your clothes every day if you let me.”

“Shut up,” Harry said but couldn’t fight a smile. He should have known that while Draco appreciated his gratitude, he would make light of it. “Here, those are my options.”

Draco shifted his attention to Harry’s shoes and frowned almost instantly. “I had hoped you were exaggerating. How do you live with literally two pairs of shoes?”

Harry shrugged. “I got along fine until now. I guess I’ve just never been in a situation where my choice of footwear mattered.”

Draco smirked, probably at the implication that it _did_ matter in this situation. “Wear the black ones. They look a little further from falling apart. And make time in your schedule tomorrow so we can get you wearable shoes.”

“I have the afternoon free,” Harry said as he put on his black trainers, fully aware that in less than 24 hours he would own at least twice as many pairs of shoes and the two pairs he owned now would lie at the bottom of a trashcan somewhere.

“Good. Come on, then, we’re already late.”

Harry took Draco’s hand in his and followed him out of his flat smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
